


Angel's Drawings

by netweight



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-13
Updated: 2004-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. Gen set at the beginning of AtS 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Drawings

Angel has drawings. He has drawings of them all. He keeps them hidden in a drawer in his closet under stacks of neatly ironed shirts. There are light coloured shirts in the drawer now but the folder is tucked underneath the older, black ones, way in the back.

The drawings are all recent. The other ones, the ones he kept for a century, were all lost when the office blew up three years ago. He had them in an old, well-worn leather case in his nightstand back then. He did remember them while hoisting Wesley up the stairs but there was no time and he had to rescue the living first. When he went back there was nothing he could save, everything reduced to ashes.

He kept all the drawings he made of Darla on those nights he thought he was going out of his mind, memory and senses and her playing tricks on him. He remembers the frustration of trying to capture the essence of her in one hundred expressions in paper while she eluded him in reality.

Drusilla smiles wickedly from the pages, eyes bright and huge with childlike mischief, black locks curling down her shoulders he spends hours penning in detail. Guilty pleasure of letting the pencil effortlessly run over the sheets again and again that he can’t resist to either when he draws Cordelia.

Cordy's hair is always long but her face is serious and he knows these don't replicate the original but that's the way he always pictures her in his mind. The one drawing he made of her with her hair cut short he didn't keep. That one was made for practical purposes anyway and has no place here.

There are drawings of Spike like he was in the old days but he prefers to draw him like he is now because, with just a few strokes, he can capture him in charcoal and white, straight lines of cheekbones and eyebrows and smirk.

He doesn't use colour but he spends hours in specialized stores picking the exact shades of blue he would need for Spike and Wesley and Lindsey's eyes.

In the portraits, Wesley always has the scar. Angel tells himself he's not going to draw it every time he begins. And every time he ends up putting it there.

But he draws Lindsey the way he looked when he was singing, face open, striped of sneer and suspicion.

He only has a few pictures of Buffy. Because he can't draw her without remembering the night he spent in her room, detailing her in her sleep.

And just a handful of Doyle's. Because it still hurts.

And he has one of Connor. From when he was a baby. He ripped all the others apart.


End file.
